


Moon and Second Chance

by DP_Marvel94



Series: Life and Death is All Perspective [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Daniel finally reunites with Danielle!, Daniel meets Danny, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Protective Siblings, Seeing your dead brother come back as a ghost is hard, Sibling Bonding, Twice actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DP_Marvel94/pseuds/DP_Marvel94
Summary: For DannyMay Day 5- Moon and Day 7- Second ChanceAt last, a reunion
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danny Phantom Clone(s), Danny Phantom Clone(s) & Danielle 'Dani' Phantom
Series: Life and Death is All Perspective [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730185
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	Moon and Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Regarding the title, “Life and Death is all Perspective” is a line from the song “Go Be The Voice” by Beartooth. I actually thought of it when I was trying to pick out a title for another story and thought it would be perfect for a story about a full ghost clone who never knew life as a human. For this part, Danny and Danielle (Elle) have an established sibling relationship. I wrote this assuming Angst Day and Candlelight happened so reading those stories will give context into Danny’s thoughts about the other clones and his relationship with Danielle.

“Danielle!”

There was his sister! Daniel’s previous elation morphed into panic. His sister was being chased by a hunter ghost with a gun. The boy’s eyes widened, as his pulsing of his core increased, driving him into action. He took off, flying faster than he ever had.

“Danielle!” He called again.

Her neon green eyes fell on him, wide with startled confusion. In her distraction, the hunter ghost launched a missile. “I will have your pelt!”

She dodge just in time, rolling over the bomb. “That is so gross!”

The projectile exploded. With a blur of motion, Daniel was in front of his sister with arms wrapped around her. He curled in trying to protect his head and the smaller girl from the blast. He looked startled when no shrapnel hit him as he expected. He blinked. They were in...some kind of neon green bubble? The boy felt his core vibrate, the energy flowing through his veins and pulsing out of him. Oh, he was doing that. With a pop, the shield disappeared.

“Ghost Child.” The hunter growled. “Step away from my prey.”

Daniel’s eyes flared as he turned around. He bared his teeth. “Stay away from my sister.” The ghost hefted the gun again, but before he could fire, Daniel shot a powerful ectoblast, knocking the ghost back. “Go back to your island!”

But the hunter quickly righted himself. “I may have little interests in you, but if you get in my way….”

Another blast silenced the ghost. Danielle floated to Daniel’s side, her hands lit with neon green energy. “Go away, Skulker.” The light in her hands brightened as she grinned wickedly. “Do you really think you can take both of us?”

Narrow mechanical eyes glanced between the two figures, uncertainty ever so slightly passing over the ghost’s features. “Very well.” The hunter, Skulker, lowered the weapon. “Until next time.”

As the ghost flew away, the boy felt his anger flizzle, morphing into concern. He whipped to the side facing his sister. “Are you okay?” The question came out more panicked than he intended, as his eyes roved her body for injuries.

The girl just shrugged. “I’m fine.”

The flippancy did nothing to comfort the boy. He gently grabbed her arm. “You were just being...chased. He...he shot at you.”

She didn’t pull away. “It was just Skulker.”

“Just….” Daniel cut himself off, part of him still wanting to argue. “Come on. We need to get out of the open.”

He started pulling her along before the girl could think to resist. “Wait! Where are we going?”

Daniel knew he should probably respond but his core pulsed in a mixture of panic and excitement, his mind catched up with what just happened.

“Danny! Wait.”

He barely registered the name, still pulling. His sister was here. His sister. He found her. Or she found him.

“Danny!” Another cry from the girl.

Barreling to a stop, Daniel threw the door open and crossed the threshold, pulling Danielle behind him. As soon as the door swung itself closed, Daniel let go of the girl’s hand and wrapped his arms around her. “Oh my god. You’re here! You’re okay.!”

She returned the hug. “It was just Skulker. I could have handled him.”

“Danielle.” He breathed. “I….I cannot believe it. You’re….you’re okay.”

“Danny.” She snorted. “Seriously. I’m fine, bro. You worry too much.”

Daniel shook his head. No, no. He was definitely not worrying too much. “I...I found you. I actually found you. I..I….thought….”

“Danny?” Her voice raised in a question.

He squeezed her tighter. “I...I thought I was never going to see you again.”

The girl stiffened. “I saw you yesterday.”

Yesterday? The boy shook his head. “No..No It has been months, at least. It felt like forever but now you’re here and you’re okay and..”

She pulled away. “You’re scaring me.”

He frowned slightly. Then he gently put a hand on her check, trying to comfort her. “I’m sorry. I am just….so happy to see you. I thought….I was afraid…” she was dead, gone. He shook his head, unable to utter the words. “But...but it does not matter now. You’re okay. I’m okay. And we’ll find the others. Everything will be….”

She stepped away from him, eyes widening. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How do you not know….”

He trailed off as her eyebrow rose. “Danny?” She questioned again.

And the boy’s mind finally registered the name. He titled his head. “Why do you keep calling me Danny?” 

The girl paled. “What..ummm?”

The boy quirked his eyebrows. “Is that….a shortened version of my name?”

Danielle gaped like a fish. “Ummmm...uhh. Yes?”

The boy nodded, understanding. “Oh. You can call me that, if you wish to.” The girl remained staring at him. She was obviously confused, startled by the situation. Maybe she did not remember everything, like Bones didn’t. Daniel reached forward to comfort her again. “You can call me anything you want, sister.”

Danielle stayed stiff in his arms for a few seconds before pulling away again. “No. Something’s wrong.”

Daniel frowned, starting to feel startled himself. “Danielle, everything is….”

“You...you feel different. Your core, it doesn’t feel like his.” She stuttered, putting her hands in front of her.

Was she feeling that he was a full ghost now, not a half ghost? Was that what was scaring her? The boy put his hands in front of him, taking a step forward. “Sister, it’s okay. I’m okay…”

“Stop!” Her eyes flashed a brighter green. “You’re not Danny!”

Daniel paled. “Danielle…”

“It’s Elle! You can’t even get my name right!” She barked.

So she decided to go by something else? “Okay. Elle, I promise. It’s me….”

“No, do you think I’m stupid?!” The girl snapped, silencing the boy. “That you could just make yourself look like my brother and I’d trust you?!”

Daniel’s jaw dropped. “I am your brother! Elle, It’s me.”

“Stop! I could feel your core earlier. You don’t feel like Danny!” The girl’s hand lit up with ectoblasts.

The boy’s eyes widened. “Elle. Stop. It’s me!”

She gritted her teeth. “I don’t know what you want with me but I will make you regret this.” The girl released the blasts and Daniel ducked with a shriek.

“Danielle!” He cried as the girl bolted for the door. His core pulsed in panic as he darted in front of her. “Wait. Please.” He stopped, blocking the door. He squatted down so he was lower than her, with his palms out showing he was unarmed. His sister froze, her hands still lit but shaking with fear. It broke his core, seeing her so afraid. 

“Let me go.” Danielle demanded, voice trembling.

“No.” The boy denied, though he hated it. He hated trapping her but was not going to lose her again because he explained things badly. “Just listen.”

Her face hardened. “Stop pretending to be Danny. He’s going to figure out what you’re doing. And you don’t want to mess with him.”

Daniel paled. Wait...that….wait…..“You….you were calling me Danny, because you thought I was someone else?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Obviously. Now stop looking like him and let me go.”

Now it was Daniel’s turn to gap. If Danny was not just a shortened version of his name Daniel, but the name of someone else she knew, someone she saw just yesterday, then who was Danny? Wait….Danny looked like him, meaning… Was Danny another ….clone like him and Danielle? Or…..maybe even their original? 

Looking up, Daniel finally noticed his sister was still staring at him, the false confident look on her face barely covering her fear. "You're right…...I am not Danny. But..." He swallowed, bracing himself as he met her eyes. "I am not trying to impersonate him. This is what I really look like." 

Her face hardened. "Bull-" 

"I'm like you." The boy interrupted while her mouth snapped shut. "I'm… a clone, like you." He forced out the words. 

The neon green lit in her hands dimmed as her lips trembled ever so slightly. "That….that's impossible. I'm…..it's only me left." 

Daniel shook his head. “No. Danielle. Elle.” He spoke the words softly, lovingly. “It’s me. It’s Daniel.”

The light in her hands snuffed out suddenly, eyes looking wet. “No. He...I saw him…. He’s….he’s gone.”

The boy’s lips turned down as he slowly stood up. “No. Elle. I promise. I’m Daniel. I’m right here.” 

The girl’s expression just fell more. Daniel’s hands wavered at his side; he wanted to move to comfort her so badly, to wipe that heartbroken expression off her face. He stood, debating what to do next.

But Elle spoke before he came to a decision. She crossed her arms, trying to appear less upset than she was. “Prove it.”

Daniel’s head tilted. “Excuse me?”

“I can believe Vlad started his experiments again and you’re a new clone. But….you….you can’t be Daniel.” Her voice broke on the last word, finally betraying her pain. “But...if you are...prove it.”

The boy bit his lip, studying her for a moment while his core pulsed sadly. He took an unnecessary breath. “Okay. Hold your hands out.”

Elle blinked at him. “What?”

“Hold your hands out, with your palms facing me.” He gently said, half smiling at her.

With shaking hands, Elle obeyed. Slowly, Daniel moved his hands towards her, gently pressing his palms against her, so with both hands, they were palm to palm. Elle’s eyes wided, as she stared at his hands. At the same time, Daniel studied them. His fingers were a little longer, his palm a little wider than hers. But they fit together, just like before. But with no glass between them this time.

With a small gasp, Elle looked up at Daniel, into his eyes. He smiled gently at her; he could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Disbelief and skepticism being replaced by desperate, though uncertain hope. 

Identical neon green eyes fixed on each other, Daniel said what he’d wanted to for as long as he’s existed. “I love you.” Elle’s eyes brightened in recognition as her brother’s smile widened. “I can finally say it with my own voice.”

Tears finally fell from her eyes, happy tears. She breathed, one word full of a thousand emotions. “Daniel.”

Daniel nodded, feeling his own eyes pick with tears. “Yes, Danielle. It’s me.”

Elle hesitated only a moment before dropping her hands. Two steps and she threw her arms around him. “Daniel. You’re alive.” She cried into his shoulder.

The boy didn’t even think to correct her; yes, he was a full ghost but he had never felt more alive. Instead her brother tightly returned the hug. “Yes I am. I’m still here.”

“You’re real.” Her hands balled, grabbing the fabric of his suit. “I’m….I’m not dreaming, am I? This is really happening.”

Nodding, Daniel rubbed her back. “It is. I’m really here.”

“This is….I thought you were gone. I saw you, at Vlad’s. You….I lost you. But you’re here.” The girl sniffled, her voice ringing with awe.

Daniel squeezed her more, ever so slightly. “You found me. We...we found each other. And I am never leaving you again.”

“You promise?” The girl quietly asked. 

“Of course. Nothing is going to pull me away.” A tear fell down Daniel’s face. “I love you so much, sister.”

“I love you too, brother.” His sister’s words rang with joy. 

The pair fell into silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Daniel’s core pulsed happily in his chest, literally purring with joy. And he felt and heard his sister’s core purring against his chest, as her happy tears fell onto his suit.

After what felt like an eternity, Danielle pulled back. Her brother let go, feeling satisfied and full. After all this time, he was finally with his sister, where he belonged. The girl stared up at him, studying his face.

She wiped her face, excitement leaking into her expression. “I still can hardly believe this. But...I had so many things I wanted to say to you, I don’t even know where to start.”

Daniel wiped his own face, smile growing. “I have so many things to tell and show you too.”

“So where exactly have you been this whole time?” The girl looked around, her eyebrows raising. “And where are we?”

At the question, Daniel also looked side to side, taking in the bedroom around them. “Oh, this is my lair. I have been here since I...uhhh...well, you know.”

Clearly ignoring the reference to his death, Danielle nodded, her lips turning up questioningly. “Your lair?”

“Yes. Or our lair really.” The boy grinned, taking her hand. “Let me show you around. There is a bedroom for you and a garden.” He started pulling her towards the door. “It is so beautiful! There is a little pond and the trees are growing very tall. And you need to meet all the blob ghosts! And see my lizards!”

While the boy was excitedly ranting, he opened the door to the training room and led Elle to the garden past it. He opened another door, motioning through with a flourish. “Here we are.”

Elle’s eyes brightened. “Wow. This is incredible.” The girl floated through in front of him. “Did you plant this yourself?”

“Yes. But the lair helps everything grow so well.” At being mentioned, the lair buzzed happily and Daniel smiled in response. Distantly, he could feel it sharing his happiness over finally finding his sister.

The girl floated forward, studying a group of blob ghosts floating through some of the flowers. Multiple curious cheeps sounded as the blob ghosts’ eyes slowly fixed on Elle. One tentatively floated towards her. 

Daniel floated right behind her. “That one is named Blobby.”

The girl looked back at him with one eyebrow raised. “Blobby?”

In response, the small ghost flew forward faster. It bumped against her outreached hand, asking for petting. Daniel laughed. “It likes you.”

Elle’s lips turned up as she started petting the blob ghost. She giggled. “It’s so cute.”

Another blob approached Daniel, chirping and rubbing against his arm. He started scratching it and soon all the blob ghosts were surrounding the siblings, vying for attention. One of the lizards even crawled towards them, perching on a branch just above Daniel’s head and studying the pair with tilted heads.

Elle laughed again. “Danny would love this.” Daniel turned towards her, head tilted in questioning as her eyes widened in realization. “Oh my gosh! Danny doesn’t know! We need to go see him!”

This time, Elle grabbed Daniel’s hand and started pulling. “What?” The boy asked, startled.

The girl kept pulling him towards the door to the lair. “Danny doesn’t know you’re alive. You need to meet him!”

Daniel raised a brow, nervousness just starting to churn in his gut. “And Danny is?”

Elle paused for a second, turning towards him. Several emotions flitted across her face as her lips turned down slightly. Then she fixed serious but sincere eyes on him. “Danny’s our big brother.” She squeezed his hand. “He’s going to love you.”

“Okay.” The boy nodded, trying to smile as if her attempt to reassure him worked. 

But his nervousness just grew at the somewhat evasive answer. Elle seemed to sense the unease. “Danny already loves you. He’s asked me about you a lot. He’s going to be really happy you’re here.

Nervousness continued to spike in Daniel’s core as he opened and closed his mouth. Danny, the person Elle had confused him with, was...their big brother? So….he was….another clone? Dread balled in his gut. He did not really believe that weak explanation. Instead, was Danny...Phantom, the boy they were cloned from? Why would Phantom consider them siblings? He wanted to ask, but couldn’t force the question from his mouth. Instead he swallowed, hating the sad look on her face. “Okay. We can go.”

“Are you sure?” Elle asked.

Her brother nodded. “If you think he will want to see me….I trust you.”

“We can go then. We’re not very far from the Fenton Portal so it won’t take that long.” With that Elle squeezed his hand again and led him to the door. He pushed it open and the pair of siblings flew into the Realms.

* * *

About one hour flight was uneventful as Daniel and Elle chatted. Though he was curious, he didn’t ask about Danny (Phantom?) or Plasmius. Daniel wasn’t ready for such a serious conversation yet, when he was so happy to just talk to his sister. As they talked, his nervousness over meeting Danny lessened as he was distracted by Elle’s excited stories about the places she’d traveled since they’d been apart. With a wide smile, Daniel also talked about what he’d seen and done since coming to the Zone. 

“You snuck into a space shuttle? Not just one at a museum, but one that was actually going to space?”

Elle shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, I left before lift off but actually hung out while the astronaut’s and scientists were preparing. It was pretty cool. But I didn’t want to stow away to space.”

Daniel gently elbowed her playfully. “Not ready to go to the moon yet, I suppose?”

“Nah. But it’s on the list.” She laughed and then pointed in front of them. “Look! There’s the portal.”

The exclamation shook Daniel out of his happy distraction as his eyes fell on a metal frame. He tilted his head. “I just see a metal door.”

“It’s behind the door, so ghosts can’t come through all the time.” Elle explained.

“Then how do we get through?” Daniel raised a brow.

“Danny put a DNA scanner on this side so we can open it from this side.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Then Daniel’s previous smile fell as nervousness churned in his gut. There really was a portal to the human world. He swallowed. “And Danny is through there.”

Elle nodded. “Yeah, the portal is literally in his basement so we should be able to find him, no problem.”

Daniel hummed thoughtfully, floating forward until he was in front of the portal. “So….we just fly through.”

“Invisibly. I’ll go through first. Danny’s parents...uhh….don’t know about his powers and won’t like two ghosts barring into their house.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “That sounds….” He could not even begin to explain the problems with that statement.

“Yeah...but we’ll be fine as long as we’re careful.” Elle shrugged.

Daniel’s frown deepened. He was liking this less and less. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Go on then.”

With a nod, Elle raised one hand to a scanner. The doors slid open as she offered Daniel her hand. Once he took it, she turned invisible at the same time Daniel did. She slowly floated through the swirling green with her brother trailing behind her. The pair entered a strange tunnel with metal walls, the inside filled with ectoplasmic mist. Then Elle paused just before a thicker, almost liquid swirling wall of ectoplasm. From her almost imperceptible outline, Daniel saw her lean her head into the mist. After a few seconds, she straightened, her head coming back into the tunnel.

“The coast is clear. But stay invisible until I say so, just in case.” Elle whispered.

Daniel nodded, before he realized she could not see him that well. “I will.”

The girl floated forward and the boy followed. His core pulsed anxiously as he passed through the otherside of the portal. He blinked, slightly startled. They were in a large room with a concrete floor and metal walls. Metal tables lined the walls, littered with silver and green weapons and various inventions. Daniel swallowed; it reminded him too much of Plasmius’ lab. 

Daniel studied the lab, dread slowly building, until a figure phased through the ceiling. The faint outline of a teenage boy entered the room before popping into visibility. Startled, Daniel almost lost hold of his own invisibility. It was a boy with white hair and green eyes, wearing a black and white suit. Daniel looked at the boy’s face and if the ghost had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. That was a very familiar face, one he saw often in the mirror.

“Let’s make this quick.” The visible boy glared, his hands lighting with ectoblasts. “I have a test to study for.”

With a comforting squeeze, Elle let go of Daniel’s hand and turned visible. “Hey Danny.”

Danny’s eyes widened as the light in his hands snuffed out. “Elle. I thought you were heading out. Is everything okay?”

The girl grinned. “Yeah. Everything’s great actually.” She turned her head to where Daniel was floating. “You can go ahead and turn visible.”

Taking a comforting breath, Daniel did as she asked. He met Danny’s eyes as the boy gasped, clear confusion on his face. “Elle?” The half ghost boy asked questioningly. 

Before she could answer, an alarm blared. Daniel covered his ears as Elle gapped his arm. “We need to get out of here!” She shouted above the noise.

She pulled him towards the ceiling. They phased through, Danny following his confused look hardening into distrust. Daniel trembled with anxiety as they invisibilly passed through a fairly normal looking kitchen, through another ceiling, and into a teenage boy’s bedroom. Elle pulled Daniel forward and they passed through the wall and into the open air. She kept leading him through the dark sky until they stopped about a minute later over a grassed area with some trees.

“That should be far enough.” She let out, turning visible. 

Daniel did that same, his core flaring from sudden exertion. His aura pulsed, brightening and dimming in the ghostly equivalent of an adrenaline rush. Floating higher, the boy took in his surroundings with a mix of fear and wonder. The plants and trees looked familiar, not like the ones in his lair but more like the ones he dreamed of when he was still in his chamber. It was dark, the environment dimmed but not in quite the same way as the Realms. There was a subtle...glow over everything but not from the objects but…. 

Daniel looked up and his jaw dropped. Hanging in the sky was a glowing white circle. The moon. It was even more beautiful than he’d imagined.

In the back of his mind, the boy heard an argument below him. 

“Elle. Who is that?!” Danny hissed, clear distrust in his voice.

“It’s Daniel. The Daniel I told you about.” Elle answered, her voice ringing with excitement.

“What?!” Danny exclaimed. “That’s not possible.”

“It is. I swear, that’s him.” Elle sounded desperate.

Suddenly, an angry green-eyes face appeared in front of Daniel. “Who are you?” Danny demanded.

The full ghosts floated back startled. “I’m...uhhh….”

Danny bared his teeth. “Tricking my sister like this is not funny. I swear if you don’t -” 

Gripping his arm, Elle cut the boy off. “Danny. Stop! You’re scaring him!”

“He should be scared!” The other halfa snapped. Then he glared at Daniel. “I’ve dealt with enough shapeshifters and look-alikes to not fall for this. But messing with Elle, that….that’s despicable. How dare you?!”

Daniel swallowed, core pulsing with fear. He had no idea how to respond. Arguing that he was who he said he was, clearly would not work.

“Please! Danny! I told him you’d be happy to see him. I’m telling the truth.” The girl argued, pulling Danny’s arm again.

The boy put a protective arm in front of her, his voice lowering. “I know you want that to be true, but it’s not possible. He’s tricking you.”

Part of Daniel prickled with anger; he felt replaced. This boy was acting like Danielle was his sister, not Daniel’s. He’d been Elle’s brother first! But another part relaxed in realization the tone, the behavior. He recognized it, like his own protectiveness over Elle when Skulker attacked him. This boy, Danny, genuinely cared about his sister. He acted angry but was afraid of Elle getting hurt. And that was something Daniel intimately understood.

Daniel swallowed, putting his hands out to display he was unarmed. “I never, ever want to hurt Elle, I swear. I would never trick her.”

Danny crossed his arms. “Yeah right. How am I supposed to believe you?”

“She’s my sister. I just want her to be happy and safe, like you do.”

The statement did nothing to placate Danny. Instead his eyes flashed with anger. “You don’t know anything about me! Stop acting like you know anything about Elle!”

Similar anger pricked in Daniel; was trying to show understanding and this was how Danny responded? “I’m her brother!”

“No! I’m her brother. You fu-”

“Stop it both of you!” Suddenly Elle was between the two boys, gripping on both their arms. “You are both idiots! You’re both my brothers!”

Both boy’s mouths snapped shut as Elle moved her hands from their arms. Danny shook his head. The outburst apparently lessened his anger because he spoke, his voice was quiet and even. “Daniel….Daniel died. You were there, Elle. So...so was I. We saw him destabilize. We saw him die.” His eyes fixed on Daniel. “You can’t be him, because he’s dead.”

Elle looked down but said nothing. Daniel looked down as well, biting his lip. After a moment, he spoke. “I was there too. I remember dying.” When Danny said nothing, the full ghost continued. “My chamber broke and I fell out. I ended up on the floor. I remember being confused and then….and then….pain. I saw Father in front of me.Then I turned my head and I saw you.” He looked at Elle briefly whose eyes were watering. “You looked shocked and devastated. I wanted to comfort you but I could not move.” Then he met Danny’s eyes and the boy’s mouth fell open. “I saw you too, but I did not know who you were. I thought you were a new brother, another….clone like me. But I wanted to meet you.” At the last part, Danny broke the eye contact as he looked down, ashamed. Daniel swallowed, mentally preparing himself for the last part. “I reach out to both of you, but my fingers….they….they melted. I realized I was dying then. I really did not want to die. I had so many things I wanted to do. But….you both saw what happened.”

Daniel’s speech stopped. He could not force out anymore painful words. Thinking of his death was awful. And hearing Danielle sob beside him was worse. 

Suddenly, she grabbed his arms, gripping him almost painfully. Like she had to make sure he was really beside her. Teary eyes looked up at Daniel. “If you….if you...di...died, how are you here?”

“He’s a full ghost.” The answer came from Danny. The anger had evaporated from his face, replaced with pain-filled sorrow.

Daniel nodded. “Yes. I am.”

Elle floated in front of him, grabbing his other arm desperately. “So you’re….you’re not alive. You’re...you’re still dead.”

“Elle, it’s okay.” He tried to comfort her.

“No it’s not! Why didn’t you say anything earlier?! You’re dead!” She sobbed.

Core breaking, Daniel pulled her into his arms. “Elle, I promise. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“No, it’s not! You died!” The girl argued, fists lightly pounding against his chest.

Daniel stayed still, letting her thrash in pained anger; he understood why she was upset. But she needed to see things were not as awful as she thought.

He sighed. “Yes, I died. It happened and it was horrible. But...I am still here.” Elle’s pounding stopped and Daniel slowly backed away but grabbed her hands. “And I have never felt more alive.”

The girl blinked at him, sniffling. “What?”

“I died. But I am still here, Elle. I’m still me. I’m Daniel, still your brother. And we did not get a lot of time together when I was still half ghosts. But we had so many things we wanted to do together. But now….we found each other.” Daniel gently squeezed her hands. “We can do all the things we planned and more. We have a second chance, Elle.” He moved one hand to wipe tears from her check. “And thinking about all the things we’ll do together, all the things we will see and experience, it makes me feel so alive.”

Elle looked up at him, blinking the tears from her eyes. “You really mean it?”

Daniel nodded. “Yes. I’m here and I am not going anywhere, ever again.”

Letting go of Daniel’s hands, his sister hugged him. He closed his eyes, happy that he calmed here. He’d mean every word. He did not feel dead, at all. How could he? He had been alive as a half-human very long. Really, he’d been a full ghost most of his existence and he’d lived more after his death than before. Now, he finally had his sister back. And as ghosts (at least partially), they had centuries, the rest of their afterlives. With the thought of all that time stretching in front of him, endlessly exploring and adventuring with his sister, how could not not feel alive?

After a moment, Elle pulled away and Daniel finally looked up. His eyes fell on the other person floating with them. Danny who’d before been angry and skeptical but now he floated with hands rested awkwardly by his side, his eyes cast down in an ashamed expression. Elle came to float beside Daniel.

“Do you believe me now?” The full ghosts asked, not unkindly.

“I do.” Danny nodded, looking up. “I’m...I’m sorry I didn’t believe you earlier. It’s just….Elle’s my little sister. And I..I didn’t want her to get hurt. But...I think you understand that too.”

Daniel floated forward. Part of him wanted to be angry over not being believed, jealous over this boy claiming Elle as his sister. But the rest of him... “I understand you not believing me.” He studied the other boy, who’d immediately apologized after he messed up, who’d been willing to defend Elle, even from her brother. Sincerely he added. “And I understand you wanting to protect Elle. Thank you for looking out for her.”

“Of course.” Danny swallowed. “We got off really badly earlier. Do you think...you can give me another chance? Can we try again?”

Another chance, that was something Daniel could do. He nodded, smiling slightly. “I would like that.”

With a nod, Danny floated right in front of Daniel. He held his hand out to shake. “Hi, I’m Danny. Danny Phantom but you can just call me Danny.”

Daniel took the hand. “Hi, My name is Daniel. Just Daniel.”

The boys shook and Daniel studied the boy that he now knew was his original. A legend, the boy who defeated the ghost king. Someone he could never measure up to. Someone Daniel feared would hate or dislike him. But…..Danny was just a boy, like him. A kid who found and took in Danielle, his sister. Someone who apologized and wanted a chance to make things right with Daniel.

Daniel let go of Danny’s hand. “So you’re Phantom, the person I was cloned from?”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. I guess I am. Are you okay with that?”

“What?” This time Daniel raised a brow, not expecting that question. He’d wondered if Phantom would be okay having him as a clone, but Danny caring how Daniel felt about the relationship?

“I’m not going to have to have the ‘you’re not a copy’ conversation, right?” Danny rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “Because you’re not. You’re your own person and I think you’re really cool I mean….what you said to Elle, you really surprised me. That was….really wise.”

“I surprised myself a little there as well.” Daniel said, slightly in awe. Danny thought...he was cool, he’d said something wise, that he was not a copy and deserved to be his own person. “And you’ve surprised me too. I thought….before we met...I was nervous.” He swallowed, unable to state his fears about meeting his original. Fears which he was starting to see were unfounded. Instead he asked. "Elle told me that you asked about me before. Why?"

Danny's eyes widened as he bit his lip. "Well...I was there when you….died. I had nightmares about it for months. I felt….guilty. I thought….well if I'd been a little faster, a little more careful. If I'd known what was happening sooner, I could have stopped what happened." The boy then put his hands in front of him waving slightly. "Not stopped Vlad from cloning me. But stopped you from...you know."

Elle floated beside the two. "You know all of that wasn't your fault though, right?" 

Danny nodded. "Yeah. But that's still how I felt." 

Unsure about how to feel about that revelation, Daniel tilted his head. "So you were curious because you felt guilty?" 

Danny wrinkled his nose. "Maybe a little but….once I started seeing Elle as my sister….it made me think about you and the others. So I thought." He blushed looking down. "I thought that if Elle was my sister, then you're my….brother." 

The full ghost gaped. "What?"

Danny bit his lip. "You...you probably think that's dumb. We just met and I was awful to you earlier but…." 

"No" Daniel cut in. "That is….." The boy was not quite sure what it was, but it was not dumb. Danny just kept surprising him. "I do not know if I'm ready to call you that. But…."

Neither boy seemed to know how to progress from there, so Elle stepped in. "Do you want to hang out for a bit? Get to know each other? Both of you are my brothers no matter what but….I would like it if we were really a family. " 

Daniel looked at the other boy and he felt something click between them. Elle was sister to both of them, and both would do anything for her. She wanted these two important people in her life to get along, to be family to each other. Both of them would try for her.

Danny nodded. "Yeah Let's do it."

"I agree. " Daniel added, looking towards the sky again. He smiled up at the full moon. "Can we stay here and stargaze?"

Danny's eyes glowed brighter, green freckles starting to dot his cheeks. "Yes! You like stargazing!"

Daniel nodded. "I have always wanted to see the stars and they are more beautiful than I imagined. And the moon" his smile widened in awe. "It is dazzling." 

"It really is." Danny laughed. "Hey Daniel, do you know any constellations?" 

"I know a few." Daniel said 

Danny beamed. "Do you want to learn some more?"

"Say no. Say no" Elle whispered teasingly, earning a scowl from Danny.

The other boy laughed. "Sure. Teach me some constellations, Danny. " 

Their sister rolled her eyes. "Now he's going to ramble for the next hour." 

The three floated higher, taking a seat on a high tree branch. They sat with Elle between the two boys, Daniel on her left and Danny on her right, each with an arm wrapped around her. 

Danny pointed with his free hand. "That one's Orion, my favorite." 

"I think I see it." Daniel grinned; maybe having Danny as a brother wouldn't be that bad.

The three talked well into the night. Daniel marveled at the stars as Danny rambled about how humans were returning to the moon. And the other boy listened and asked questions while Daniel rambled about his books, his lair, and all the things he'd done in the Zone. The boys laughed as they teased Elle and traded stories. And Daniel's core pulsed with hope when Danny and Elle agreed to help Bones and search for Muscles and Tiny. 

Much too late, Daniel and Elle parted from Danny inside the empty Fenton lab (after Danny turned off the ghost alarm).

He glanced at Daniel. "We'll need to enter your signature as one to ignore. I guess you're different enough from me and Elle for it to register." 

Daniel looked up from the watch Danny had given him, to keep track of time in the Realm. "You still want us to come back in 5 days to show you that lair?"

Danny nodded. "Yes! It sounds amazing. I can't wait to see it." 

Daniel grinned. "Maybe we can see about making you a room, so you have a place to stay if you need it."

"That sounds great. And you can meet Jazz when you come back." Danny said.

"Yeah! She'll be so excited to meet you." Elle beamed. 

"And I'll tell her before so it goes…..uhh...better than this time." Danny rubbed his neck.

Meeting a full human for the first time, and Danny’s older sister at that, thought nerve wracking it sounded exciting. "I look forward to it. And no hard feelings about earlier. I understand." Daniel said sincerely.

"Yeah, no hard feeling from me either. You’re a good dude, Daniel." Danny smiled, causing the full ghost to blush at the compliment. "You guys should get going." 

The male halfa hugged Elle. "See you later sis." Then he stepped towards Daniel. "Do you mind if I hug you or…." 

Before he could finish, Daniel wrapped arms around Danny who returned the hug after a moment's startle. Daniel closed his eyes. This hug felt really nice. Stealing his courage, he decided to try something. "See you later brother." He tasted the words, seeing how they felt on his tongue. Brother- there was something good and right about calling Danny that. 

Daniel stepped away. Danny blinked at him startled before replying. "Yeah, Later brother. " 

The halfa smiled and Daniel knew the words felt good for him too. With a wave, Daniel and Elle flew through the portal and towards the lair. The boy hummed happily to himself. He found his sister and his core swelled with hope that they would find their three clone brothers. The five of them would have a second chance to be a family, to live the life together they’d always wanted. The life… or afterlife….Daniel was already living -learning, exploring, growing, and loving. And Danny, the 'new brother ' he saw before he died and was reborn? Maybe he'd been right in calling Danny what he did back then. And having Danny in his afterlife, as a brother would be wonderful. 


End file.
